Refraction
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Draco faces another set back while repairing the Vanishing Cabinet and reflects on who he has become and who he wants to be. Written for Round 10 of THC (year three)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Drabble (a sad event/ moment/ emotion)

Prompt: [Theme] Reflection

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 587

Beta: Tigger

AN- From my understanding of physics, reflection is where waves are thrown back off a surface without absorption. An image reflected stays the same. Refraction is where waves are absorbed into a surface and pass through. An image refracted may be altered. For this reason, I think that the Mirror of Erised used a combination of both reflection and refraction. If I've got the physics wrong (which is entirely possible since it's been more than a decade since I've studied it), just go with it. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco had been working tirelessly on the Vanishing Cabinet. It was his entire life.

He'd quit the Slytherin Quidditch team the month before because he needed every spare second he could manage to fix the cabinet.

He attended classes and turned in his assignments only because he couldn't afford the detentions if he were to ditch.

He no longer sat for meals. He'd grab enough food to sustain himself and return to the Room of Hidden Things.

He hadn't slept in three days.

" _Harmonia Nectere Passus,"_ he cast.

He hoped to hear flapping wings, but was met with absolute silence. He felt his blackened heart plummet as he opened the door, revealing the mangled corpse of a bird that he had sent to its death in the still broken cabinet.

Draco stumbled backwards as he choked on a sob. As tears blinded him, he crashed into a massive object and tripped on a fabric covering.

For a moment, Draco remained sprawled on the ground with harsh shudders wracking his body. Then he began to struggle with the fabric that was wrapped around his leg. He rolled and flipped and kicked until it felt like the material was strangling him.

With a scream, Draco cast a severing charm on the fabric not caring that he sliced his own skin in the process.

With blood trickling down his cheek, Draco jumped to his feet and swung around prepared to destroy whatever object had caused him to fall.

" _Bombar_ …" he trailed off when he saw his own reflection staring back at him. He couldn't afford the seven years of bad luck that would plague him if he cracked a mirror.

He stared at his reflection. He had always taken great pride in his appearance, but was disgusted by what he saw. His flawless pale skin was yellowish-grey and the brand on his forearm stood out in stark contrast. His formally perfectly coiffed hair was dirty and lay in disarray from the times when he had pulled on it in distress.

Just as Draco began to turn away from the horrifying image, the reflection started to shift. The slice on his cheek knitted back together and the blood disappeared from his face.

Draco pressed his hand to his cheek, felt the stickiness, and pulled away to see his fingers stained red. He glanced at the fingers in his reflection and found that they were clean.

Fascinated, Draco watched the reflection shift further. His skin took on a healthy hue and the bags under his eyes disappeared. His hair righted itself into a polished style.

His clothing repaired itself and his body took on a more muscular tone.

The dark tattoo on his forearm faded and disappeared, leaving his skin pristine once more.

Draco saw his parents walk up behind him. He swung around.

"What are you doing here…" he trailed off when he discovered that he was still alone in the Room of Hidden Things.

Turning back to the mirror, he saw his mother place her hand on his shoulder and smile. He could almost feel her loving touch.

He saw his father's body begin to fade away. As his father slowly disappeared, the smile on his mother's face became clearer and he felt more at peace.

Draco reached out to touch his mother but pulled back when he felt his fingers meet cool glass instead of warm flesh.

His mother's reflection vanished and his returned to his original appearance once more.

Draco bowed his head against the mirror and cried.


End file.
